My Crush Become a Sadist
by Authorian - Shade of Aletheia
Summary: Eli wants to confess her feeling to Honoka. But a sudden event makes the ginger fully changed to a completely different person. What will happens to Eli and her confession?


**_Hello everyone I never thought I'll write Love Live fanfic again because I'm too busy with my other story but suddenly this idea just come into my head so I decide to write this. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and errors_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or any of its character._**

* * *

It's a peaceful night at Ayase household. The only one inside are just Eli and Honoka, well it's not really a peaceful again when suddenly a cheerful, dense, yet clumsy leader become an entirely different person in just a few minutes. Right now Honoka has become a well let's say it a sadist. Her voice becomes seductive the look of her eyes is a carnivore who ready to attack its target and more importantly, she looks like a queen. Well even her aura changes too, from a bright one to a darker and menacing.

Eli knew she was in completely nightmare when her crush become like this and- "Eli-chan~ Stop being a lifeless doll and bring my tea~" Honoka conditions was her fault entirely. She starts to think how something like this can happen to her.

 **-flashback-**

Eli was begging for Nozomi help to tell her feeling to Honoka. Yes, she was madly in love with the ginger since she joining Muse's. At first, it was jus an admiration but that feeling becomes stronger and turned into love.

Nozomi never thought that her best friend can be like this when she was faced with love. The composed cool and admirable student council president become a complete mess. So she gives Eli an advice to make her love confession easier and gain more confident that she can do it.

The plan is simple just make Honoka come over to her house to discuss dance moves and proceed to watch some movies with her And then just confess. It was easy for Nozomi to say that but she starts to nervous. But she can't let her best friend advice go to waste and decide to give it a shot.

 **-later that evening-**

"Hello, Eli-chan. It's good to spend this evening with you." She said with a cheerful tone. Honoka wears a simple white shirt with blue jeans. And she was sitting in Eli bedroom while waiting for Eli to starts the discussion.

"Y-yes I'm happy you can come here even that you tired from helping your parents". She said while placing a tray of snack and tea on the table. And for stay focused and composed from looking at her crush body.

"Don't worry it's not a big deal. And since Alisa is spending a night in my house I think I must do the same with spending a night here."

"I-I see, thank you Honoka. Then I will bring my laptop here so we can watch the movie." She said while start to getting up. But when she do that suddenly she tripped and hit the bookshelf.

"Eli-chan are you alright?" Honoka approaches her and helps her to get up.

"I-I'm fine..." She said while taking Honoka hands but an English dictionary suddenly falls on top of Honoka head and make her unconscious. Seeing this Eli panicked while try to wake her up. And if she knows this thing would make her regret because it will make the conditions worse. She really **REGRETS** this.

 **-flashback end here-**

"Eli-chan~ Why are you stay there and not serve me here?" Honoka said with a seductive tone and now is sitting on her bed. If you like that I must punish you E-li-chan~." And now she pulls Eli and starts caressing her hair.

Eli shivers with the sudden action and tries to composed herself. She tried to think why the situation become like this in the first place. But, Honoka noticed Eli silent and now she starts to blindfold her.

"Kyaa!" Of course, because Eli fear the darkness she tries to struggle but Honoka has a strong grip on her hands and manages to bind it as well. "H-Honoka-chan please remove this." She said but Honoka didn't hear her and just push Eli to the bed. Knowing that she cannot get out from the situation she tries to do her best to gather her courage and ignore the darkness that she fears.

"It's not Honoka-chan. You must call me Honoka-sama my little servant." Honoka said that slowly on Eli ear and bit it gently.

"Ahh... Y-yes I-I understands Honoka-sama."

"Good here's your reward." Honoka proceeds to kiss Eli on the lips and that makes Eli really surprised. She knew she has a crush on her and supposed to confess tonight. But she didn't expect to get her first kiss this fast and with a fully different Honoka. Yet she didn't hate it, in fact, she wants more despite she was in the bind and blindfolded when Honoka touch her and kiss her she instantly forget her fear.

The next thing happen is Honoka is sitting on top of Eli stomach and gently caressing her face. "How was it? Did you enjoy your reward?"

Eli nodding and whine from Honoka touch. She never feels this good just from a little touch and it's from her crush. It's just a while until Honoka release her hands from her and it makes Eli feeling disappointed.

"Well, you can stay there for a while I just see something that draws my attention." Honoka said while getting off from her and start walking to Eli study table. "Oh, I see you have a cute diary here Eli-chan.

"W-what!? Please don't look that Honoka!" While trying her best to get up but Honoka stops her and is sitting on her stomach again.

"Oh? Why I can't see it? And it's Honoka-sama Eli-chan looks like I need to punish you."

"I-I'm sorry please forgive me Honoka-sama. I beg you please don't read that book."

"Hmm... I don't know I still need to punish you after all." She said while opening the diary and starts reading it with loud sounds to make Eli suffer. Each time she read the embarrassing part Eli just beg Honoka to stop it but it's just amused Honoka to read it louder than before.

There are a good thirty minutes until she reaches the part that contains her feeling for the ginger. Eli knows this is bad and try to struggle but Honoka has something in her mind that can humiliate her senpai more.

After reading it a bit and know the feeling that Eli had for her Honoka now open the blindfold and looking at her seductively. "So Eli-chan is hiding something from me? That's not good you mustn't do something like that you know~"

"Please forgive me Honoka-sama." She was on the verge of cry. This Honoka sure doesn't show any mercy and just enjoy this sort of things.

"I will forgive you if you tell me what are you hiding from me Eli-chan." She said while closing the distance and can feel her breath.

In that moment Eli feels conflicted. Should she just tell her crush the truth and just confess. Or wait until Honoka back to her usual self. She just stays silent while thinking hard on her mind.

Honoka now just smirking evilly while sitting properly again. And now she begins unbuttoned her shirt until Eli see her bra. Eli couldn't believe what she saw and just focused looking at her crush body and bra. She becomes speechless until Honoka hold her face.

"Did Eli-chan like to see my body~? Do you want to see more~?" And now Eli can't think anymore. Honoka attacks her on the critical spot and left Eli no choice. "If you answer my question as the reward you can see or even touch it. So what will you say Eli Ayase?"

And with that, all of her doubt vanish instantly.

"Yes! I have a feeling for you since I was joined Muse's! I know I was the one who always blocking your way and I didn't deserve to have a feeling for you but yes I will confess! I love you Honoka please go out with me!" Eli said it she finally said it. True that the one she confessed is the sadist Honoka but she didn't care.

Honoka now is smiling at her and release the bind on her hands. "Good girl, I accept your confession Eli-chan and as for the reward, I won't let you sleep tonight so prepare yourself okay~?"

"T-Thank you Honoka-sama."

After that Eli experience the most exhausting yet exciting night with Honoka. And she must thanks, Nozomi a big time for her plan even if it needs some adjustment but Eli didn't complain. And maybe she starting to like this new Honoka.

* * *

Omake

"Nozomi! I'll treat you all the parfait that you want today! Thank you for your plan it's a big success!"

"E-Elichi I don't think I can eat more than one, you know..."

* * *

 ** _Because I just got this idea from an unknown force I'll just make this a one-shot for now. See you later. Ciao~_**


End file.
